The present invention relates to support members which can be used as a substitute for wood logs, boards, or planking. The support members are preferably constructed from corrugated paper and are lightweight while having high strength. The support members can be utilized to brace, stabilize, or support various items.
The present invention relates to a pallet or load carrying structure which can be manufactured from corrugated paper or similar materials which are recyclable. The pallets are utilized to carry goods, materials, etc. and are advantageously lightweight, thus saving transportation costs. The structure of the pallet provides excellent stability and yet allows for production costs to be minimized.
Industries such as transportation and manufacturing have for years utilized wood articles such as logs, boards, and planking as supports, braces, and separators for various goods or other materials. While wood articles have been known to be durable, they have numerous drawbacks.
Disadvantages include that wood is relatively dense and thus heavy. The weight of wood articles increases transportation costs and reduces the amount of materials which can be transported. A further disadvantage is that wood surfaces are rough and generally uneven which can damage the finish of materials, especially fragile materials, abutted or supported thereby. Moreover, when exposed to moisture, wood articles can warp, becoming unlevel and not suitable for intended uses.
A pallet is a portable platform generally including a planar horizontal member, which can be used as a base member for stacking, storing, handling and transporting materials or goods. Generally, pallets are constructed from wood and nails or staples. Recently, pallets have also been constructed from paper-based materials and plastics. Pallets generally have openings in the structure thereof to accommodate the forks of a forklift truck, or the like, and allow the pallet to be lifted off a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,219 relates to a pallet design for transporting loads fabricated from paper products consisting of a load-supporting deck, a top cover sheet with tuck tabs that provides a fastening and link to the runners, a bottom sheet glued to the deck that provides a solid surface to attach the runners, and runners spaced apart and at the appropriate height to provide access to the forks on a forklift or hand jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,125 relates to a lightweight, disposable, corrugated paper pallet formed by a plurality of corrugated paper runners, traversing the length of the pallet, each runner enveloped by a continuous corrugated paper inner sheet, which itself is bonded to the lower side of a reinforced corrugated paper top deck and to the upper side of a corrugated paper bottom stabilizing deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,971 relates to a collapsible pallet assembly structure which includes at least a pair of lengthwise beam members and at least a pair of crosswise beam members formed of a corrugated paper material. Each lengthwise bead member includes a surface plate portion from which a plurality of folded sidewall portions extend downward and at least one wing piece portion projects in substantially coplanar manner. The surface plate portion has formed therethrough a plurality of upper slot holes which communicate respectively with a plurality of lower slot holes formed through the sidewall portions. Each crosswise beam member includes a top plate portion from which a plurality of folded bracket plate portions extend downward. Each bracket plate portion includes a slotted opening that delineates a pair of bracket plate extending sections. Each crosswise beam member is coupled to the lengthwise beam members in a transverse manner with its top plate portions partially overlaying at least one of the lengthwise beam members surface plate portions and with at least one extending section of each bracket plate portion inserted through an upper slot hole of a lengthwise beam member surface plate portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,202 relates to a paper pallet which includes a bottom deck board made of a corrugated paper board, a top deckboard made of a corrugated paper board, a plurality of paper blocks longitudinally and transversely arranged in rows and connected between the bottom deckboard and the top deckboard, and a plurality of paper packing members respectively adhered between the paper blocks and one of the bottom deckboard and the top deckboard, the packing members each having an elongated base adhered between one of the bottom deckboard and the top deckboard and one row of the paper blocks and pairs of packing flaps bilaterally extended from two opposite long sides of the elongated base and respectively adhered to the corresponding row of blocks at two opposite sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,364 relates to a paper pallet comprising support blocks, a top pad and a wrap. The support blocks are of a comb configuration, e.g., honeycomb or hexacomb. The top pad is of a corrugated material and is positioned above the support blocks. The wrap is also of a corrugated material and wraps, via direct contact, the top and side surfaces of the top pad as well as wrapping, via direct contact, at least two side surfaces of the support blocks.
The prior art paper-based pallets present rather complicated designs which are not cost effective to produce and are relatively bulky and heavy. The pallets of the prior art are labor intensive and often not completely recyclable.
Support members are disclosed which can be employed as substitutes for wood braces, supports, or the like. The support members are preferably constructed from corrugated paper and have a high strength to weight ratio. The support member is generally formed from single face corrugated which is wound around a central area or core to form an elongated body having dimensions similar to the wood article it can replace.
In a further embodiment, an object of the present invention is to provide a pallet, preferably constructed of corrugated paper, which while being lightweight has sufficient strength to support materials or goods to be transported. Advantageously, the pallet can be recycled and poses no harmful effects on the environment.
A further object of the invention is a pallet structure that is easily customizable and can be manufactured in a vast number of size ranges to suit the varying needs of customers.
The pallet of the present invention generally comprises an upper deck member, a lower deck member, and a plurality of support members connected therebetween. The upper deck member and the lower deck member, independently, are disposed at a horizontal plane substantially parallel to each other as well as a ground surface. The support members comprise a single continuous wind of corrugated paper linerboard, which is preferably single faced, having a continuous layer of paper with strengthening flutes attached thereto. The continuous wind of the support members provides strength and rigidity to the pallet.
In one embodiment, the pallet is constructed from two or more support members which substantially extend the length or width of the deck members and allow two-way access for a forklift truck. In a further embodiment, the support members include access holes perpendicular to the longitudinal axis thereof so that the pallet can be accessed from all four sides for lifting and/or moving.